Seduciendo a mi compañero de cuarto
by ylonenpattz
Summary: No podía creerlo, más de un año y medio viviendo con él... ¡Y solo me había besado una vez cuando estaba borracha! Pero no me doy por vencida, juró que me metere en los pantalones de Edward Cullen. BPOV. OOC. AU. AH. 2SHOT.


**Los personajes son propiedad de SM, el resto/contenido, me pertenece.**

_Oneshot dedicado con todo mi amor, cariño, sexosidad, comprensión, imaginación, amistad, blah blah, para bebé __**Avril Burgués Mamasita Soto**__! Que el 13 de MAYO, cumplió sus 17forever y le debía su fic. Teamomuchiiiito; & nos iremos a LA LA LA LA a stalkear a Robsten (L) ojala te guste & si no, sabes donde hablarme hahaha. Lo hice con todo my love. _

_._

_._

Tener un compañero de cuarto era lo mejor del mundo universitario.

Tenía sus desventajas, pero también grandes ventajas.

Cuando me mudé a San Diego hace dos años, encontré la casa de mis sueños justo a cinco minutos de la playa, el lugar era cómodo y lujoso. Tenía tres cuartos, cuatro baños, sala, comedor, cocina, una pequeña piscina, un estudio y un cuarto vacío, era como un sueño, el lugar perfecto para empezar a vivir sola, algo que la tarjeta de crédito de Charlie pagaría. Al principio me mudé con mi mejor amigo de Nueva York, pero solo duro cinco meses conmigo, después de descubrir que se acostaba con una de mis amigas, bueno, tomé sus cosas y las eche a la calle sin darle oportunidad de explicarme, si, lo sé, éramos solo amigos, mejores amigos exactamente, pero el hecho que el bastardo tuviera favores con mucha gente, no quería decir que tenía permitido acostarse con alguien cercano a mí, porque eso era como un dolor en el culo, tener a las idiotas de mis amigas en mi departamento todo el día, no era agradable a mi vista. Cuando lo desaloje me di cuenta que contaba con un gran problema, odiaba estar sola, creo que ese fue el principal motivo por el cual lo invité a venir conmigo, además Richard, mi ex – mejor amigo, hacia todo lo referente a la limpieza, yo solo me limitaba a cocinar todos los días.

Diablos, no.

Puse un anuncio en el periódico ofreciendo compartir cuarto y dividir los gastos de la renta, no importaba si era hombre o mujer, ¿en serio? Había visto desnudo a mi mejor amigo un montón de veces desde que nos mudamos juntos, así que ese asunto del exhibicionismo me daba igual, lo que si importaba era que fuese universitario como yo, no iba a aceptar a un viejo en mi hogar y que hiciera cosas raras por ahí, puse mi celular y de inmediato recibí llamadas, pero ningún candidato lleno mi atención, ni siquiera mi confianza.

Hasta el último.

Hablamos sobre el tema de las cuentas, la ubicación, sobre el hecho que el solo estaba buscando un lugar por corto periodo de tiempo hasta que encontrara el suyo y ¡sorpresa! Estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo. Así que eso incluía que me montaría en esa camioneta Escalade todos los días hasta que encontrara su propio lugar. ¡Genial!

Le tomo solo dos días mudarse por completo a mi hogar… nuestro hogar. Le entregué una copia de llaves y esa noche para celebrar fuimos a celebrar con sus compañeros. Al regresar establecimos las reglas sobre a quién llevar a casa y fuimos directos sobre el asunto, podría traer putas baratas, si, pero solo si no se repetían o era una excepción muy grande, como si tuviera novia, no me gustaba que alguien volviera a entrar a mi casa con la comodidad de sentirse en confianza y que dejara sus cosas aquí para regresar.

Nos tomó solo una semana, acostumbrarnos el uno al otro, yo cocinaba, el limpiaba y me ayudaba con mi tarea, me levantaba todos los días y a veces me hacía el desayuno, salíamos en un plan de amigos a cualquier lugar donde hubiera alcohol y era como mi guardaespaldas, siempre alejando tipos que querían propasarse cuando estaba muy ebria, lo que era demasiado seguido ¡diablos! El tipo estaba muy bueno, de esos buenos que solo dices ¡wow! Pero no quieres intentar nada más.

La vida era buena conmigo, muy buena. Esas eran unas de las ventajas de tener compañero de cuarto, diversión, diversión y más diversión, sobre todo con él.

Oh, bendito Dios. Las desventajas que puedo decir sobre tener un compañero de cuarto masculino, se limitan a solo una. Privacidad a la hora del sexo. Ese había sido el problema desde el principio, al momento de traer un chico a casa, pasaba por la mirada penetrante de mi compañero, que lo intimidaba y lo hacía sentir incómodo, siempre era así, hasta el día de hoy.

-Oh, por Dios. Edward, no lo mires así- empujé a mi cita hacia mi cuarto y cerré la puerta dirigiendo mi vista a Edward de forma indignada–Sigue mirándolos así y me dejarás en sequía de sexo, algo que no estoy dispuesta a soportar cariño- el bastardo sonrió discretamente.

Bueno, bueno, bueno.

Aún no he tenido el honor de presentarles a Edward Cullen, 23 años, exportado directamente de Los Ángeles, estudiante de medicina, el que ha estado conmigo más de un año y medio, mi ahora mejor amigo, mi compañero de cuarto, el que soporta mis lloriqueos cuando estoy mal, el que me abraza cuando se lo pido, el que está enamorado de mí según yo, el bastardo que solo me había besado una vez y fue porque estaba borracha y se lo pedí. Ugh, era magnífico. Lo amaba, y estaba como que medio enamorada él, porque era todo sexo andante, belleza y buena persona. Jamás intento propasarse a pesar de que habíamos estado desnudos junto al otro un montón de veces y yo admiraba eso. Y me enojaba. Me enojaba porque el idiota jamás se animo a hacerlo a pesar de que mi insinuación era demasiado obvia. Quería sexo con él cuando empezó a traer chicas a casa y escuchaba los fuertes gemidos tras la puerta. ¿Qué? Me daban ganas.

-Hace tres días trajiste a uno diferente- dijo sacando un plato para servirse cereal, sin quitarme la mirada de padre enojado.

-¿Y? Tu todos los días traes a chicas diferentes y no me ves… -me enarcó una ceja y me quede callada._ De acueeeerdo, _quizás no todos los días traía chicas a casa, hace mucho que no veía a una chica en casa, y si hacia cosas malas cuando ellas estaban aquí por él. Como ponerme sus playeras y darles los buenos días a sus calientacamas sin nada debajo de su playera, o tirar la ropa de las tipas a la calle para que tuvieran que rogar por algo para cubrirse, o estarlos molestando a la hora de tener sexo tocando su puerta o haciendo cualquier estupidez. Si, era demasiado infantil, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar, Edward jamás se enojaba conmigo.

-Pero eso es diferente ¿no?- dijo burlón.

-Solo cierra el pico Cullen, te prometo que pronto encontraré una relación estable, lo prometo, será un chico para todas las noches –la regla de una sola noche por espécimen, no se aplicaba a mí, solo a él, yo era la dueña de la casa y el sabía que en cualquier momento podría salir corriendo si no le gustaba mi trato, pero el me amaba.

-Eso espero Swan, ya no tengo dedos para contar a los tipos que he visto rogando en la puerta por otra magnífica noche de sexo, y no puedo estar pegado a tu culo todo el día para ver con quién te estás metiendo en clases- dijo con voz tosca, me mordí el labio y caminé para rodearlo con mis brazos por la espalda, lo sentí suspirar y palmeó mis manos que estaban sobre su pecho.

-¿Estas celoso?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Siempre, mi segundo nombre debería ser Edward Celoso Cullen ¿qué te parece?- sonreí aún más y me incliné para besarlo en su nuca.

-Tu sermón me ha puesto de mal humor, así que dile al tipo que esta en mi cuarto que se vaya porque no quiero tener sexo- quité mis brazos de su alrededor y me dirigí a la sala, prendiendo el televisor y acostándome en el sofá.

-Con mucho gusto- lo vi tomar su plato de cereal y patear mi puerta con un gran golpe –¡Ey perdedor!, largo de mi casa. Bella no esta de humor para hacer tu mierda sexual asquerosa- segundos después el pobre chico salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás y Edward aventó la puerta a sus espaldas–Vaya buenos partidos que te consigues Bella, de verdad- me encogí de hombros.

-No es mi culpa que los intimides tan feo. Necesito sexo, es como… aire –lo vi negar con la cabeza, dejo su plato en la pequeña mesita y se sentó a mi lado, no dude en ir a acurrucarme en su costado mientras él pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y acariciaba mi brazo.

-Esta noche tengo práctica –lo vi apretar el puente de su nariz –No creo que regresé temprano de nuevo.

-Lo odio, odio cuando no duermes en casa, me siento sola- el apretó su brazo a mi alrededor.

-Lo sé, yo también lo odio, no me gusta dejarte sola y odio no dormir aquí.

-¿No puedes faltar? De verdad, lo odio. Estoy pensando en conseguir a alguien para no estar sola cuando tú no estás conmigo- enarcó una ceja y levanté la mano –No me culpes, la culpa es tuya. Me has malcriado y siempre cumples mis caprichos y estas ahí para mi –miré el reloj de pared -¿A qué hora tienes que irte?

-A las ocho.

-Bueno… -me puse de pie –Tenemos dos horas para acostarnos en la cama sin que nadie nos moleste –me miró sorprendido y tanteó a ciegas para buscar el control, apagando la televisión. Extendí mi mano hacia él y nos fuimos directo a su habitación, acostándonos entre las sabanas y platicando de asuntos sin importancia, hasta que acarició mi cabello de la forma que me relajaba y me hacía querer dormir en estado de coma.

-Tengo que irme- gemí tratando de aferrarme a su playera, estaba entre la consciencia e inconsciencia y él se estaba yendo.

-Cuídate y regresa, no quiero amanecer sola otra vez…- murmuré y sentí sus labios en mi frente.

-No dejes entrar a nadie porque me enteraré, llegaré, lo prometo- sonreí y escuché como movía cosas de su escritorio y la puerta cerrarse suavemente.

**.**

-Edward me dijo que no dejará entrar a nadie –Alice rodó los ojos y sonrió, abrazándome efusivamente de un salto. No paso más de media hora antes de que alguien tocará a la puerta, de mal humor abrí y me encontré con esta agradable sorpresa.

-Yo no soy 'nadie', soy su hermana, hola a ti también.

-¡Alice!- dije efusiva regresándole el abrazo –Esto es genial, es tan genial, contigo aquí no me sentiré sola, odio estar sola, ¿por qué no me entere de que vendrías? Te habría preparado algo digno de ti- ella soltó una risa.

-No quise hacer problemas Bells, se tomar un taxi y llegar aquí por mi propia cuenta–agarró mi cabello y suspiro –Y lo sé, solo será un fin de semana, es un asco, pero esto es mejor que nada, juro que un día me quedaré un mes completo que ya no me querrán cerca.

-Lo dudo. Ven, entra, entra –cerré la puerta y di saltitos hasta llegar a ella, la volví a abrazar.

Amaba a Alice, si yo hubiese podido tener una hermana, definitivamente sería ella, era la mejor persona en la que podía confiarle lo que no podía decirle a Edward, la conocí hace un año, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, vivía lejos, pero cuando podía se daba una escapada para estar conmigo.

-¿Entonces?- dejo su maleta en la habitación extra y se giró para sonreírme -¿Cómo va todo? –rodeé los ojos y me recargué en la pared. Si, Alice sabía que mi pequeña obsesión por Edward.

-Mal. Muy mal, Edward solo me ha besado una vez y cuando traigo a un montón de testosterona a casa solo se limita a mirarlos feo y ya, no muestra ninguna agresión fuera de lo normal.

-Edward es un idiota, eso lo sabemos, necesita un incentivo más alto que eso de traer diferentes hombres a casa, ¿acaso no eres obvia?

-¡Soy tan obvia como puedo Alice! Te lo juro, hemos estado desnudos un montón de veces en mi cama sin hacer nada, lo he besado en casi todo su cuerpo a excepción de los labios, lo he tocado mucho, excepto a Eddie, lo abrazo, me le restriego, lo molesto con las chicas que trae a casa, hasta le dije que me buscaré una relación seria… nada.

-Esto es grave –puso las manos sobre sus caderas- ¿Probaste insinuártele sexualmente? Edward tiende a responder de esa manera casi al instante.

-¿Hola? ¿Qué parte de que hemos estado desnudos un montón de veces no entiendes? ¡Claro que lo intente! La primera vez simplemente estaba en mis bragas y estaba triste, le pedí que me abrazara porque de verdad necesitaba consuelo, el dudo cuando vio que estaba ahí toda de exhibicionista, pero le asegure que solo necesitaba a un amigo. Desde entonces, no se cómo rayos hubo confianza pero cada que puedo, hago lo posible para que terminemos desnudos en la cama y no se queja, no es como si no hubiéramos visto cuerpos desnudos antes, pero el es un caballero y no hace nada más que abrazarme y besar mi oído por largos ratos, lo cual por cierto, me calienta como no tienes una idea porque a veces usa su lengua. Cuando intento meter mano, el me agarra de las muñecas y ríe, vuelve a la rutina de besos en mi oído y me quedo dormida.

-Quizás solo necesitas besarlo en la boca, quizás ese sea el detonante, no puedo creer que ignoré todas esas señales. Debe ser porque es un hombre.

-No sé… ni siquiera puedo recordar cuando lo besé en los labios… -de verdad que no lo recordaba, estaba muy borracha, solo recuerdo que al otro día cuando me dio su remedio casero anti-cruda, no paraba de reírse hasta que me explico como prácticamente le rogué por un beso.

-Algo me dice que no te beso, solo te dijo que lo hizo y aún así no entiendo porque no se da cuenta de que buscas algo- bufé y me senté en la barra de la cocina, sentía mis hombros pesados, era demasiado tiempo.

-Quiero sexo con Edward, Alice.

-Y lo tendrás- se cruzó de brazos como pensando en alguna excusa por la cual no pasaba –Quizás es eso, solo bésalo, toma la iniciativa, no te andes con juegos, si te lo niega entonces hazlo a la fuerza. A menos…

-A menos… ¿qué? –torció los labios, no queriendo sacar el tema a colación.

-¿No esta saliendo con nadie?- me quedé quieta. Edward… ¿saliendo con alguien? Traté de hacer memoria… llevaba casi dos meses sin traer una chica a casa, a partir de ese tiempo empezó a llegar tarde a casa porque tenía prácticas, oh por Dios...

-Ese hijo de puta, ¡ese idiota! - de repente la sensasión de opresión en mi pecho regreso, imaginarme a Edward con alguien de forma fija, duele, duele imaginar que el quiera a alguien más que a mí, las relaciones de una noche no me preocupan, porque solo son eso, una noche, algo pasional, algo carnal, nada de sentimientos por parte de él, pero... Que el le dedicara un tiempo especial a alguien más que no fuese yo, dolía, era egoísta, no queria que tuviera a alguien especial, a alguien que no fuese yo. Dolía al sentir que el podía amar a alguien que no fuese yo.

-Quizás solo es gay- Alice apresuro a decir.

-No, tu hermano no, no es gay. No con todas esas putas que trajo a casa, no creo que hayan estudiado otra cosa que no fuera anatomía en el cuerpo de otro- miré la puerta de su cuarto -Vamos a rebuscar entre sus cosas, creo que le he dado la suficiente privacidad durante todo este tiempo.

-No quiero entrar ahí, es como una zona biológica a la que no debes de acercarte porque te vas a contaminar de algo.

-No te preocupes -abrí la puerta del cuarto y le sonreí- Lo obligo a limpiar de vez en cuando, cuando puedo convencerlo, puedes entrar o puedes sentirte como en casa.

Cuando entre al cuarto de inmediato fui a la zona prohibida. Su armario. Edward me tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarme a esta zona cuando no estaba él aquí, jamás se me había ocurrido acercarme hasta ahora, llena completamente de furia y celos todo era completamente justificado. Sentí a Alice detrás de mí, observando todo el cuarto.

-Wow, Edward jamás dejo de ser ordenado, bueno quizás solo un poco, veo ropa interior en el suelo –tomó un bóxer negro con las puntas de sus pequeños dedos- En Los Ángeles tenía todo tan ordenado que me daba miedo entrar y ensuciar algo, ¿necesitas ayuda? – miraba dentro de su armario como si algo fuera a salir de repente, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal, solo un montón de ropa acomodada, zapatos, corbatas y cosas que ya no usaba y se negaba a tirar. Iba a deshacerme de todo esto cuando el no se diera cuenta –Wow, tengo que felicitarlo, tiene muy buen gusto en ropa.

-Edward no guardaría nada aquí, sería demasiado obvio- murmuré cerrando el armario y me senté en la cama –Alice si esconderías algo que no quieres que nadie encuentre, ¿Dónde lo harías?

-¿Vas a registrar mi armario y quedarte con mis juguetes? –solté una risa –De acuerdo, lo haría en el fondo del armario, debajo del colchón…

-Busca debajo del colchón, buscaré en el armario, si encuentras algo extraño muéstramelo.

-¿Y qué vas a ganar con esto? Quiero decir, no quiero ser aguafiestas, cruel o algo por el estilo, pero te recuerdo que solo son compañeros de cuarto.

-¡Lo sé! Solo… necesito saber si Edward sale con alguien más…

-Y cuando lo descubras… ¿qué?

-No lo sé…

Nos pusimos a buscar cosas femeninas que no fuesen mías por dos horas, pero lo único que encontramos fuera de su lugar, fueron mis bragas favoritas que tenía perdidas desde que Edward llegó aquí, ahora sabía donde estaban, escondidas en un bolsillo de su segunda camisa favorita… ese pervertido, solo eso y una fotografía de nosotros en el Halloween pasado, nada más.

-Esto es inútil- Alice limpió el sudor de su frente –Y ahora estoy toda sucia- se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y la ayudé a pararse del piso.

-Lo sé, quizás solo no soy del gusto de él, no se que pensaba encontrar.

-Bella, cariño, eres hermosa. Estoy segura de que existe alguna explicación por la cual Edward no te ha tocado.

-Si, como sea, ¿Por qué tomas un baño en lo que preparo la lavadora y hago la cena? Haré tu platillo favorito, puedes bañarte en mi baño o en el de tu habitación.

-No tardo.

Me senté en la cama y miré la foto de nosotros en Halloween, sin poder evitar una sonrisa al recordarlo, Edward estaba vestido de sexy pirata, dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras yo reía de alguna estupidez, Dios, como lloré para que se pusiera ese traje, le había asegurado que con ese traje conseguiría sexo toda la noche, no me equivoque, tuvo su buena racha en el lugar.

Entonces observe bien mi cara, estaba feliz… borracha, pero feliz, ya saben. No había entendido desde cuando empezó mi pequeña obsesión por Edward Cullen, creo que comenzó cuando no me hizo caso de inmediato, y como soy yo acostumbrada a tener toda la atención, fue de esos casos cuando quieres sacarte la espinita de curiosidad y solamente ir por ello y probarlo, quería probar el sexo con él. Quería demasiado a Edward como para perderlo por una estupidez de querer una relación seria o algo por el estilo, solo necesitaba que me prestara más atención. Que me notara como… mujer. Solté una risa, ¿notarme como mujer? ¿En serio? Entonces me enoje, y me enoje y seguí enojada, ¿Cómo es posible que Edward pudiera estar con alguien? ¿Qué me faltaba a mí? Nuestra amistad era demasiado buena y hace mucho que pudimos dar el siguiente paso para una noche casual, ninguno de los dos somos del tipo que va corriendo detrás de un buen sexo, pero ¿en serio? ¿Qué no tenía yo que tenían todas las demás?

Me puse de pie y me observe en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Mis ojos me encontraron en el reflejo y se vieron confundidos por un momento. No soy fea, no soy simple. Soy un buen partido ¿qué me falta?

¿Acaso estaba prohibido acostarse con tu propio compañero de cuarto? No leí eso en el manual.

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza, nada iba a cambiar. Seguiría con mi frustración sexual hacia Edward hasta el fin de mis días y esa era la verdad.

Vi el montón de ropa sucia de Edward en el bote y negué con la cabeza. Tomé el bote y por tratar de arrastrarlo se tiró por completo en el piso.

-¡Por favor! Tienes que estar bromeando- me mordí el labio y patee la pila de ropa, pero cuando volví a mirar dos veces, algo estaba mal. Muy, muy mal. Me incliné para tomar la playera blanca y miré bien, quizás estaba alucinando… o quizás no -¡Alice!- escuché un golpe en el baño y en el segundo siguiente Alice estaba enredada en una toalla y con la respiración entrecortada, el shampoo escurriendo hacia su cara.

-¡¿QUÉ? –le enseñe la playera con una ceja enarcada, ella frunció el ceño –Eso… ¿eso es labial? –apreté los labios y asentí –Oh.

-Oh. Creo que… -miré el labial marcado en el cuello de su playera y justo al final… cerca de donde debería estar su bragueta, una vil marca de labial corrido hacia abajo –Creo que Edward olvido mencionarme el hecho de que esta saliendo con alguien y que le esta haciendo favores.

-Oh, Dios, ¿esperas a que terminé de ducharme? El shampoo entra a mis ojos y me dan ganas de llorar y no puedo concentrarme así.

-No, no te preocupes, esto es lo que necesitaba. Siéntete en tu casa, me voy a la cama – pasé a su lado y escuché su suspiro, pero no me detuvo.

Cerré despacio la puerta de mi habitación y le puse seguro por primera vez desde que Edward se mudo, no lo quería cerca, tomé la playera entre mis manos y apreté los labios mirando fijamente las marcas, si iba a llorar, era mejor que lo hiciera sola y rápido. Los celos, el enojo y la tristeza me tocaron de golpe cuando me di cuenta de esto. Era algo tan pequeño, pero por ser pequeño no quería decir que fuera inofensivo para mí. Quizás no lo entenderían.

Tenía celos por saber que Edward no sería mío ahora, por saber que tenía con quién acostarse, a quién querer, a quién adorar, a quién calentarle la cama cuando ella tronara los dedos, celos por saber que el le pertenecía a alguien más. _Como si el hubiera sido tuyo Bells_. Que si ella le pedía un beso, el se lo daría sin pensarlo y con gusto, si ella lo tocaba el lo disfrutaría y no se negaría jamás, ni la empujaría. Enojo por ser tan estúpida y no darme cuenta que cuando un hombre como él, deja de traer mujeres a casa por un tiempo, es porque consiguió algo serio en algún lugar lejano a mí, enojo por darme cuenta que mientras aún nos metíamos desnudos entre los brazos del otro sin hacer nada, el hacía el amor con alguien más en esa misma noche y la sostenía en la misma forma en la que lo hacía conmigo e incluso mejor, porque el se permitiría amarla de todas las formas posibles, de las formas en las que no lo hacía conmigo, y finalmente tristeza, tristeza porque yo le había regalado esa playera por su cumpleaños… y era su playera favorita. Tristeza de nuevo porque ¿no pudo ponerse algo más para cuando le dieran una mamada? ¡No! Tenía que ponerse mi regalo de cumpleaños y dejar a quien sea, que se acomodara entre sus piernas e hiciera su santa voluntad y dejara evidencia en el proceso. Sentía lástima por mí y fue todo lo que pude soportar, me arrastré a la cama y escondí mi cara en la playera, mientras me permitía llorar sola por primera vez., me sentí usada y tonta, porque ¿saben cuál es ese sentimiento del que crees sentirte correspondida, pero no lo eres? Así me sentí todo el tiempo.

Quizás esto es demasiado infantil, pero cuando te das cuenta de que algo que siempre has querido tener y no puedes tenerlo, que ese algo va a estar fuera de tu alcance por un tiempo, bueno, cuando te das cuenta, quiero que sepan que duele como la chingada.

.

Me desperté cuando escuché un golpe fuerte en mi puerta, después una maldición, tallé mis ojos de forma somnolienta y miré el reloj. Tres de la mañana, ¿quién en su sano juicio trata de entrar a mi cuarto a las tres de la mañana? Entonces pensé que algo le pudo haber pasado a Alice y me paré de golpe, tropezando en la entrada. Me detuve con la mano en la perilla al escuchar la voz de Alice.

_-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?_

_-Wow, Al, ¿qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte. _

_-Vengo a visitarlos Edward, ahora explícame que rayos haces golpeando la puerta de Bella de esa forma. _

_-Esta cerrada._

_-Si, evidentemente, aún estás afuera. _

_-Bella nunca le pone candado a su puerta. JAMÁS. _

_-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Nada, ¿por qué no vas a dormir y dejas a la pobre chica tranquila?_

_-No, siempre que llego tarde duermo con ella, de esa forma siempre la levantó para que tomé el desayuno y así no duerme sola. _

_-¿Y por qué llegaste tarde?_

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Mamá? Tengo prácticas Alice, estoy por graduarme, ¿a qué viene todo esto? _

_-Nada, ¿prácticas? ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¿Cuando tengas otra?_

_-Seguro._

¿Seguro? ¡Edward jamás me dejaba a ir a sus prácticas! Ni siquiera para saludar a sus compañeros, miré la playera entre mis manos y la arrojé debajo de la cama, escuché a Edward intentar abrir la puerta otra vez.

_-Edward… _

_-De acuerdo, la dejaré dormir. _

_._

Al día siguiente me sentía más optimista, solo un poquito mejor, mejor al no sentirme engañada por Edward y saber a que atenerme, por saber que toda la confianza que según el me daba era mentira. Y de nuevo mi ánimo decayó al abrir los ojos y encontrarme con los de el, que me miraban de forma preocupante.

-¿Cómo entraste? Creí que la puerta cerrada significaba que quería privacidad.

-Ey, ahí estás, pensé que te había pasado algo anoche, porfavor Bella, ni siquiera cuando tienes sexo cierras la puerta con seguro, así que supongo que algo grave te ha pasado, y no me quieres decir y eso me preocupa, habla conmigo porfavor -¿y qué le iba a decir? ¿Que encontré una playera manchada de labial de una puta? ¿Que finalmente me di cuenta que hace meses que no veo a chicas en casa y después aparece esto? De ninguna manera.

-Nada, solo me sentí un poco mal –le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla –Pero ahora me siento mucho mejor –me puse de pie -¿Me prestas tu camioneta? Saldré con Alice –se recargó en su codo y frunció el ceño.

–No sabía que manejabas –rodee los ojos.

-¿Puedes prestármela o no? He notado que he sido muy dependiente de ti y arrgh, como que ahora lo odio porque no hago nada por mi misma–Edward se quedo callado.

-Me gusta que dependas de mi -murmuró –Me hace sentir como si tú…- suspiré y junté mis manos llamando su atención.

-Olvídalo doctor, tomaré un taxi –tomé mi bata de baño y cerré la puerta de un golpe, dejando a un confundido Edward tras mi habitación –Idiota.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Alice me dio una sonrisa soberbia mientras lavaba su plato, le enseñe el dedo medio y rió.

-Cierra la boca enana, ¿qué hora es?

-Las doce.

-Esto es genial, me voy a bañar y saldremos de compras.

-Um, no puedo hoy Bells, tengo una cita con uno de los amigos de Edward y en parte también vine por eso…- se sonrojo –Lo siento.

-No, esta bien… ¡iré sola!- dije enojada y aventando la puerta del baño ¿por qué todo salía mal?

.

Cuando salí del baño Edward estaba recargado en el sillón, mirándome expectante, apreté más el nudo de mi bata y caminé sin dirigirle una sola mirada de regreso, esta no era para nada mi actitud normal con él, normalmente le gritaría que me hiciera el desayuno y el me cargaría sobre su hombro para hacer cualquier estupidez, era extraño romper con esa rutina. Pase por su lado y al no dirigirle una sola palabra, suspiró y me tomó del brazo, haciendo que me girase para que lo viera.

-Entonces… ¿aún vas a querer usar la camioneta?- miré su enorme palma sobre la tela y me sentí mal, mal porque el no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo seguir con su vida y yo lo castigaba como si fuera su culpa… en realidad si era su culpa, por ser un puto buen mozo y no caer en mi vudú sexual. Que se joda, pero entonces, eso era lo que tenía que poner en práctica, mi vudú sexual, si, no me importaba que tuviera novia, iba a meterme en los pantalones de Edward a como diera lugar y estar enojada con él no era la manera más inteligente de hacerlo.

-Si, lo siento por esta mañana –rodee su cuello con mis brazos y hundí mi nariz en su playera, el me rodeo rápidamente y se relajo en mis brazos, Dios, solo una mañana sin esto y ya lo extrañaba –Ayer recibí pésimas noticias y me desquité contigo –murmuré contra su pecho.

-¿Y una buena terapia de ropa ayudara a mejorar tu animo?- podía escuchar la risa en su voz y asentí –Bueno, ¿A dónde quieres ir? –me separé y me apoye en sus brazos, el aún tenía sus brazos alrededor de mí, y sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban de forma divertida y comprensiva, como si el entendiera por lo que estaba pasando en este momento al enterarme de malas noticias y necesitar terapia de ropa.

Pero esta era mi oportunidad.

Y sabía perfectamente que era lo que tenía que hacer.

O mejor dicho a donde ir.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me hace sentir mejor cuando estoy triste?

-Nieve- dijo sin pensar.

-Si… cállate, pero me refiero a ropa…- el negó con la cabeza –Sentirme sexy –moví mis pestañas y el me miró perplejo.

-Pero tu eres sexy Bells- me mordí el labio y juró que tuve que mirar mis pies porque me sonrojé un poco, Edward jamás me había dicho que era sexy. Si me decía bonita, preciosa, hermosa, divina, blah blah, pero ¿sexy? Nunca. -¿Estas sonrojándote?- levantó mi barbilla con su dedo índice y se veía divertido.

-Nunca me habías dicho que era sexy –murmuré y el frunció el ceño.

-¿Nunca? –negué –Oh, bueno, supongo que lo haré más seguido, te ves hermosa de esa forma –me dio una sonrisa de mil watts y besó la comisura de mis labios –Te veo en veinte –me soltó y tuve que recargarme en la pared y escuché un resoplido, Alice me observaba desde la puerta de su habitación de forma desaprobadora.

-¿Qué?

-Se supone que tú tienes que seducirlo a **él**, no él a ti- tarde un momento en responder.

-¿Qué?- repetí.

-Edward esta jugando el mismo juego que tú Bells, o al menos eso parece. Eres un caso perdido, se supone que el fuego sexual eres tú, no él. No tengo idea que es lo que vas a hacer.

-Tengo el plan perfecto.

-Oh si, dime cuál es, muero por escucharlo. De seguro es atarlo a su cama y abusar de él ¿me equivoco?

-No, no soy de ese tipo de mujeres –rodee los ojos –Mi idea es más simple, iré a comprar ropa y tendré sexo con él en el vestidor.

-Claro Bells.

-Alice… –sonreí de forma provocadora y soberbia- ¿Cuántas veces me ha fallado Victoria Secrets a la hora de tener sexo rápido en los vestidores? –Alice soltó una risa.

-_Touché Miss Swan._

.

**Sera un 2 o 3 shot, no más. **

**Nuevamente con todo mi amor para bebé Avril, ya sabías como iba la trama right? But guess what? La cambié! Hahahahahaha o algo así. Ahora necesito pensar en el resto del capítulo xD pero ya masomenos tengo una idea xD not sure si el que sigue será EPOV :B pq fue mucha Bella en este pero como que amo a mi Bella jojojojo. **

**Nos vemos en el otro chap, espero comentarios :)**

**NereGates.**


End file.
